


midnight snack

by freckledbuttchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbuttchester/pseuds/freckledbuttchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Jody have a run in late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight snack

Jody slides off the younger Winchester and falls with her back to the mattress and pushes sweat dampened bangs off her forehead. She glances over to Sam and is pleased to see the blissed out look hasn’t faded and he seems to be incapable of forming actual words. But he still seems capable of minimal movement and she can feel his eyes trailing over her body as he cranes his head to watch as she exits the bed and makes her way towards the door. 

 

“Where…?” he trails off, still having issues getting a grasp on the English language. Biting down on her lip doesn’t quite kill the self-satisfied smirk stretching across her face but she calms it down enough to explain, “I desperately need water before we do that again.”

Even in the mostly dark room, she can see his eyebrows arch high as his mouth curls into a wide grin and he inquires, “Again?”

 

She comes back to lean over the mattress and as her soft lips crash deeply into his, his mouth immediately falls open to give her access. Her tongue swipes alongside his and brushes against his bottom lip and his huge hands frame her face to pull her closer to the mattress. After a minute she retreats a little and notes how his eyes have glazed over again and his breath isn’t as even as it was just moments ago. She gives him another two quick kisses to each corner of his mouth and smiles down at him before declaring, “Yes. Again.”

He nods up at her and releases her face as he glances down at her exposed body again before pointing out, “You know, my brother’s out there.”

“He’s been in bed for hours. And I’m not going out completely naked, don’t worry prude,” she teases as she picks her way through the strewn clothing across the floor and shrugs into Sam’s flannel shirt. It’s large enough to cover all the important parts and she buttons most of it before and just _maybe_ she wiggles her ass a little for his benefit when she makes her exit.

 

She slips out the door to leave him to clean himself up and enters the hallway to make her way downstairs to the kitchen. Just a few steps from her door however, she collides into a body that just manages to catch her with one arm and prevent her from crashing to the floor. Castiel helps balance her so she can lift herself fully upright and a trace of heat climbs in her cheeks at his bemused smile and she sincerely hopes he didn’t get an unintentional show from her lack of underwear. She’s about to apologize when she realizes the angel isn’t wearing much clothing himself. In fact, he’s bare except for a pair of boxers that she knows for a fact are Dean’s. She glances down at the hand not helping to steady her and she sees it’s clutching a plate holding a rather extravagant sandwich with a pile of chips next to it.

 

“Dean feeling a little peckish after your romp?” she queries, and bless him (unlike her) the angel has the decency to blush a full deep pink and ducks his head. Jody chuckles and wraps him in a hug, taking care not to disturb his boyfriend’s midnight snack and declares sincerely, “I think that’s great Cas.”

He wraps one arm around her torso and his head tucks down in between her shoulder and neck and he squeezes firmly. “Thank you Jody,” is let out in a soft breath against a flannel-covered shoulder and Jody gives him an extra tight squeeze before she backs away to continue in her quest for water. Castiel gives her a small smile (which she’s starting to recognize as his version of a beaming grin) and pauses before retreating to the other end of the hall to the room where Dean’s waiting.

 

He turns his head towards her and gets her attention with, “Ah, Jody?” She halts her movements as she inclines a head and answers, “Yeah Cas?”

He gives her another smile (my god she’s never seen him so smiley) as he adds, “I think that’s great too. You and Sam. You both deserve that kind of happiness.”

Her throat is tight with a knot of emotions as she gives a nod and she can’t begin to hope to suppress the huge beam that sweeps her face. “Thanks Cas. Have a good sleep.”

At that, Cas’ soft smile turns a little devious and she’s wondering if she really just saw him wink before he turns towards Dean’s bedroom and calls over his shoulder, “Angels don’t sleep.”


End file.
